A mobile computing device such as a combination handheld computer and mobile telephone or smart phone generally may provide voice and data communications functionality, as well as computing and processing capabilities. For example, a mobile computing device may support cellular communication over cellular network such as a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network as well as Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO) data communication over a wireless radio channel. A design consideration for mobile computing devices having such robust functionality, however, is managing power consumption by the device. Demands for longer battery life and smaller form factors derived from smaller battery sizes are important considerations for mobile computing devices. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques to improve power consumption for mobile computing devices.